Of Grey Skies and Winter Days
by denayaira
Summary: Di tengah resahnya Ikebukuro dan dinginnya sore, Shizuo baru akan berjalan pulang saat telponnya berdering. "Hallooo, Shizu-chan! Jadi sudah berapa vending machine dan properti umum yang kau hancurkan hari ini?" — Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya. One-shot, alternated timeline, 2631 words. A belated present for Heiwajima Shizuo. Bisa shounen-ai, bisa friendship, it's up to you.


**Author's Note**: Umm, halo? Yoroshiku. Saya sudah lama suka dengan pairing ini tapi belum juga sempat buat memberikan kontribusi ke fandom. So. Walaupun agak terlambat, dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Shizuo, juga Kamiya Hiroshi, pengisi suaranya Izaya, yang keduanya berulang tahun tanggal 28 Januari kemarin.

Ngomong-ngomong, fanfic ini memakai alternated timeline, karena saya belum baca novelnya sama sekali dan somehow pasti akan ada beberapa bagian dari fanfic ini yang 'tabrakan' dengan novelnya, so—anggap saja fanfic ini mengambil waktu beberapa bulan setelah versi animenya gitu. #didor

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Durarara!, Durarara! and its characters belongs to Narita Ryohgo. Tulisan ini adalah fanfiksi, tidak ditulis dengan maksud untuk diakui sebagai karya asli, tidak untuk memperburuk karya asli maupun kreatornya, juga tidak untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial.

* * *

><p><em>Resah.<em>

Heiwajima Shizuo melangkah menapaki beton trotoar sambil menyesap dua senti terakhir rokoknya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menyusupkan jemari di balik syal wol biru yang mengelilingi lehernya. Dipegangi tengkuknya, lalu ia menekuk leher ke kiri dan kanan, depan dan belakang, mencoba melemaskan otot-otot yang tegang. Ditatapnya langit sore yang masih terlalu berawan untuk disebut cerah, malah mungkin menjanjikan salju atau setidaknya angin dingin lain malam nanti.

_Kota ini sedang resah._

_Atau setidaknya instingnya berkata begitu._

* * *

><p><strong>of grey skies and winter days<strong>  
><em>a Durarara! fanfiction, written by Nad<em>

* * *

><p>Shizuo berhenti memegangi leher saat kakinya juga telah berhenti membawanya bergerak. Kini ia berdiri di sisi <em>zebra cross<em>, di belakang beberapa gadis dengan _coat_ beludru cokelat yang juga sedang menunggu lampu hijau penyebrangan menyala.

"Jadi kau juga nonton beritanya tadi pagi?"

Obrolan salah seorang dari para siswi itu kemudian terdengar olehnya.

"Iyalah! Aku hampir tersedak_ sandwich_-ku saat melihat daftar korbannya!" temannya yang rambutnya dikepang satu membalas dengan tak kalah seru.

Shizuo membetulkan sebentar posisi syal biru yang melingkari leher, lalu meraih batang rokok dengan tangan kiri, menjepitnya di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah, menurunkannya sembari ia menghembuskan asap penuh nikotin ke udara yang dingin.

"Takut, ya. Padahal wajahnya lumayan," gadis berambut cokelat pendek dengan syal garis-garis pink yang tergelung di leher itu berkata.

"Ya, ampun, Nanacchi! Kaunya sih cuma lihat tampang saja!" si kepang membalas setelah terkekeh dan menepuk pelan pundak temannya. "Memangnya kau tidak pernah dengar cerita teman-teman kita tentang dia? Apalagi dia dan Heiwajima 'kan—"

"Aku kenapa?" saat mendengar namanya itulah Shizuo memutuskan untuk ikut serta dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Pekikan kaget terdengar bersamaan saat para gadis itu berbalik dan menyadari keberadaannya di belakang mereka.

"T-t-t-tidak apa-apa! Maaf!" sahut gadis yang berkepang sambil menarik temannya pergi, namun tidak untuk menyeberang, tetapi malah kembali berbelok di trotoar yang menuju ke arah pertokoan.

Shizuo, yang tadinya mengikuti kemana mereka pergi dengan menolehkan leher, akhirnya mengedikkan bahu dan meraih _pocket ashtray_, memasukkan puntung rokok ke dalam lalu mulai berjalan melewati _zebra cross_ saat alarm dan lampu hijau telah menyala untuk para pejalan kaki. Ia menunggu hingga kakinya mencapai trotoar yang ia tuju untuk meraih saku belakang, merogoh kotak _American Spirit_ beserta pemantik miliknya.

"Berita tadi pagi, eh..." lelaki berambut pirang itu menggumam sendiri sembari ia menyisipkan ujung filter rokok baru ke mulut.

Di saat seperti ini, sedikit banyak Shizuo menyesali televisi terakhir yang dilemparnya keluar jendela saat menonton siaran langsung kejuaraan tim basket Desember lalu. Seingatnya, Tom-_san_ dan beberapa pekerja di kantor saat mereka singgah tadi siang juga sempat membicarakan hal yang mirip, sesuatu tentang bentrokan _yakuza_ atau semacamnya yang terjadi kemarin malam. Tapi toh _yakuza_ atau apapun tak ada hubungannya dengan Shizuo, apalagi kalau Shizuo sendiri hanya menghabiskan malamnya dengan tertidur lelap di bawah hangat kotatsu semalam.

Sang Heiwajima memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir tentang itu. Ia menolehkan kepala menatap sambil lalu ke taman kota yang kini berada di sebelah trotoar tempatnya berjalan, baru saja akan menghirup lagi asap penuh racun itu ke paru-parunya, saat ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi.

Ia merogoh saku depan dan meraih telepon seluler, hanya untuk melihat sebaris nomor yang tidak ia kenal tertera di monitornya.

_**PIP.**_

Shizuo menyempatkan diri untuk melepas rokok terlebih dahulu sebelum menempelkan ponsel berwarna biru tua itu di telinga dan menyapa.

"Halo?"

_"Hallooo, Shizu-chan! Apa kabar? Rindu aku tidak? Jadi sudah berapa vending machine dan properti umum yang kau hancurkan hari ini?"_

Saat rentetan pertanyaan dan sapaan yang menyebalkan itu datang bersama suara yang amat ia kenal, Shizuo mulai meremas ponselnya dengan lebih kuat.

"Iiiiizzaaayyaaa—" ia segera mematahkan dan melempar rokoknya ke tanah, menginjaknya, lalu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk—

_"Eits__,__ eits, jangan dilempar dulu!"_ Tapi nada riang masih terselip di suara itu. _"Yah, kau sendiri yang rugi kalau ponsel barumu rusak siiih. Tapi ingat tidak kalau harus beli yang baru lagi kontakmu yang sekarang pasti terhapus dan kau harus memasukkannya lagi satu per satu? Repot, 'kan!"_

"Brengsek kau! Lagipula dari mana lagi kau bisa dapat nomor baruku?"

_"Ck ck ck, Shizu-chaaan,"_ Izaya terdengar berdecak, Shizuo bisa membayangkannya menyeringai mengejek sembari menggerakkan satu telunjuk. _"Kau seperti lupa pekerjaanku saja. Kau juga tahu aku bisa mendapatkan nomor ponsel siapapun di Tokyo kalau aku mau."_

"Tsk! Tidak semua orang di sini penguntit sepertimu."

Izaya terkekeh. _"Tidak, tidak, Shizu-chan. Informan berbeda jauh dari stalker. Yah, kuakui memang pekerjaanku kadang melibatkan binokular dan penyadap, tapi tujuan kami jelas berbeda. Informan mengumpulkan informasi tentang sesuatu atau seseorang, sedangkan stalker—"_

"Berisik, Kutu. Aku muak mendengar suaramu."

_"Ha~aah."_ Shizuo sudah terlalu sering mendengar Izaya untuk tak menyadari bahwa helaan napas itu dibuat-buat. _"Bagaimana kita bisa punya pembicaraan yang normal kalau begini caranya? Shizu-chan sepertinya senang sekali menyelaku."_

"Aku bisa menutup telponmu sekarang."

_"Oh? Aku bisa menelpon berkali-kali sampai kau menghapal nomorku meski tak kau simpan."_

"Aku bisa mematikan _handphone_-ku."

_"Aku bisa menelpon siapapun orang tidak beruntung yang sedang berjalan di dekatmu."_

"Aku bisa pulang dan mengurung diri di rumah."

_"Dan aku bisa menelpon ke landline rumahmu saat kau pulang nanti~"_

"Akan kuputus kabelnya!"

_"Yakin? Aku juga punya nomor pemilik apartemenmu, lho. Bagaimana ya kalau kuancam dia akan kubeberkan perselingkuhannya supaya dia mau menendangmu keluar dari apartemen, kecuali kalau kau mau menerima telponku?"_

"Kutu bangsat! Apa yang kau mau dariku sebenarnya?! Katakan cepat agar aku tidak perlu lama-lama bicara denganmu!"

_"Maa, maa, calm down, Shizu-chan~ lama atau tidak, ini akan jadi telponku yang terakhir untukmu kok. Jadi bagaimana kalau kau duduk dulu di salah satu bangku taman itu supaya badan besarmu tidak menghalangi jalan, hm?"_

Saat mata Shizuo bertemu dengan taman kota yang terpisahkan oleh pagar di sisi kanan trotoar tempatnya berdiri, ia akhirnya menyadari apa yang tidak Izaya katakan.

"—Brengsek!" Shizuo segera berseru sembari menoleh dan mengamati ke sekelilingnya, mencari sesosok lelaki muda berjaket hitam dengan ponsel di telinga dan mungkin sebuah seringai di wajah. "Di mana kau?!"

_"Hahahaha! Aku ada di suatu tempat yang tiiinggi sambil mengamatimu dari jauh, Shizu-chan! Aku bisa melihat seluruh gerak-gerikmu, lho. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa ada di sana untuk bicara langsung denganmu__.__"_

_...__ Kamera, eh? Atau binokular?_

Shizuo menghempas napas kesal dan memaksa dirinya berhenti mencari Izaya. Lagipula, serupa dengan pengakuan Izaya, kali ini ia memang tidak mencium bau yang biasanya muncul bersama dengan kehadiran sang informan di Ikebukuro—salah satu yang membuat Shizuo tanpa sadar menurunkan pertahanannya.

"Syukurlah." Shizuo mendecih. "Karena aku tidak akan sudi untuk berbicara melalui telpon denganmu apalagi untuk melihat parasit sepertimu menginjakkan kaki lagi di sini seumur hidup."

_"..."_

Ini pertama kalinya keheningan terdengar dari sambungan.

"... Kutu?" Shizuo bertanya ragu, menahan keinginan untuk menatap layar ponsel dan memastikan, tapi tetap berpikir kalau mungkin sambungannya putus tanpa ia sadari.

_"... Nee, Shizu-chan."_ Suara itu terdengar lagi sebelum Shizuo bertanya lebih jauh, namun entah mengapa tidak lagi dengan tingkat kegembiraan yang sama dengan yang Shizuo dengar sebelumnya. _"Pernahkah kau berpikir bagaimana kalau ketimbang dipenuhi dengan benci, kita bisa menjalin hubungan interpersonal dengan afeksi yang mutual?"_

Butuh waktu lebih dari tiga detik sebelum Shizuo membalas, "Hah?"

Helaan napas, kali ini jujur, terdengar dari Izaya.

_"Bahasa protozoanya—"_

"Kutu—"

_"Pernahkah kau berpikir bagaimana jadinya kalau kau berteman denganku?"_

Shizuo terpaku dengan mulut yang hampir membuka, jika tidak untuk keyakinan dari dalam dirinya bahwa telinganya baru saja menipunya dan ia salah mendengar. Atau Izaya salah bicara. Atau orang yang menelponnya kini bukanlah Izaya sama sekali.

_"Pernah tidak kau membayangkan bagaimana kalau ... di hari pertemuan pertama kita itu, sepulang sekolah kita bertiga pergi bersenang-senang bersama, ketimbang saling mengejar hingga gang-gang kumuh Ikebukuro dan kau tertabrak—"_

"Mustahil," kali ini giliran Shizuo yang memotong kalimat Izaya tajam, segera setelah ia berhasil mengenyahkan keterkejutannya. "Aku tahu persis kalau cecunguk-cecunguk yang menyerangku saat Shinra mengenalkanmu padaku itu kirimanmu sendiri."

Tawa kembali terdengar dari _speaker_ ponselnya.

_"As expected from the unexpected Shizu-chan!"_ Izaya berseru senang, membuat Shizuo meringis kesal karena tidak begitu paham makna kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar, tapi juga tidak sudi bertanya. Bukannya ia tidak mengerti, walaupun bahasa Inggris memang bukan salah satu pelajaran favoritnya, tapi Izaya mengatakannya dengan begitu lancar dan cepat sekali, seakan kalimat itu tak ada bedanya dengan bahasa yang sehari-hari mereka gunakan.

_"Tapi—"_ Izaya melanjutkan dengan bahasa Jepang dan Shizuo mendengar tawanya hilang, _"sadar tidak sih kalau aku melakukan itu bukan untuk membuatmu benci padaku, melainkan hanya ingin mengukur kekuatanmu?"_

Jika Shizuo tertegun sekarang, ia tidak akan mengakuinya.

_"... Waktu itu bagiku kau seperti intan yang terperangkap di batu, Shizu-chan,"_ sang Orihara melanjutkan_. "Aku bisa melihat warnanya, mengetahui jenisnya, dan mengamati sedikit permukaannya. Tapi aku harus mengenyahkan batu yang mengelilinginya dulu untuk tahu seberapa besar ukurannya dan bagaimana persis bentuknya."_

Kalimat ini diikuti tawa lagi, namun entah bagaimana justru terdengar pahit.

_"Yaaah, aku sadar caraku salah. Tapi daripada terus-terusan penasaran dan berusaha menebak tapi terhalang batu, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil pahat dan berusaha memecahkan batunya sendiri."_

Shizuo lebih memilih untuk setengah bersandar di pagar logam setinggi pinggang yang mengelilingi taman, dan meraih kotak rokoknya dengan satu tangan yang tak memegangi ponsel, ketimbang mengatakan apapun sebagai balasan.

_"Hahaha. Mungkin analogi ini juga terlalu sulit untuk Shizu-chan, ya? Sudahlah. Jadi, kembali ke topik. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita berteman?"_

"... Entah." Saat sebatang rokok yang belum menyala telah terselip di bibirnya, Shizuo berusaha menahan ponselnya dengan menjepitnya di antara bahu dan kepala, lalu menyalakan pemantik. "Kau pasti akan membodohiku, menjadikanku sebagai _bodyguard _pribadi yang tak kau bayar, memanfaatkanku untuk menjadi senjatamu di saat kau terkepung, tapi juga bisa kau buang sewaktu-waktu saat kau tak lagi butuh."

_"Ahahahah!"_ Gelak tawa terhambur lagi. _"Begitukah? Hmm, hmm, ide bagus, tidak buruk juga kedengarannya."_

"Brengsek," umpat Shizuo cepat. Lalu dalam beberapa detik yang Shizuo habiskan untuk menghisap rokok setelahnya, entah mengapa Shizuo merasa yakin Izaya malah tersenyum dari balik sambungan. Terlebih saat ia mendengar Izaya kembali memberikan balasan.

_"Tapi, Shizu-chan ... kalau menurutku, mungkin kita akan jadi teman yang baik, kau tahu?"_

"Huh?"

_"Jelas bukan seperti bromance norak yang terasa begitu dipaksa seperti di novel atau film-film kelas dua, tapi—ah! Seperti Kida-kun dan Mikado-kun mungkin. Kau ingat mereka? Siswa-siswa Raira Gakuen yang dulu pernah kau tolong itu."_

Sang Heiwajima hanya menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

_"Bayangkan!"_ Izaya melanjutkan celotehannya. _"Kita bisa makan siang dengan tenang bersama Kadota dan Shinra di atap, sambil mengobrol bebas tanpa harus saling kejar memakai kotak bento dan pocari yang melayang sebagai senjatamu. Pulang sekolah, sesekali kita bisa singgah ke karaoke menghabiskan sisa jajan kita minggu itu dan adu bernyanyi sampai suara kita serak._

_"Lalu saat lulus, aku tidak akan bekerja dengan yakuza dan mungkin tidak perlu pindah ke Shinjuku. Tapi dengan kepintaranku, hmm, mungkin aku bisa melanjutkan kuliah lalu akan jadi pengacara atau semacamnya, tapi aku yakin sesibuk apapun aku pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk bisa makan siang denganmu—seperti aku yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke Ikebukuro, haha!_

_"Kita bisa saja duduk menikmati makan siang di taman yang ada di belakangmu itu. Kalau kau masih menjadi bartender, mungkin aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu tentang para customer yang menyebalkan, sembari aku balik bercerita tentang klien-klienku yang bodoh. Sesekali aku mungkin menyumpit tempura atau dessert__-__mu—dan mengejek tentang bagaimana bisa kau tetap punya lidah yang seleranya sama dengan anak perempuan di sekolah dasar, tapi mungkin kau malah akan mencekokiku dengan susu strawberry-mu sebagai balasan."_

Izaya lalu terkekeh geli untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, namun kali ini tanpa sedikitpun jahat terselenting di dalamnya.

_"Dengan sifat kita yang seperti ini, kita tidak mungkin bisa seratus persen berdamai memang. Tapi kedengarannya jauh lebih menyenangkan dari keadaan kita sekarang, ya, 'kan, Shizu-chan?"_

Lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang memegang ponsel birunya ini, mengambil satu hisapan dalam dari rokoknya, berusaha meredam sesuatu yang mulai bergemerisik di dalam kepalanya. Shizuo lalu mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mengetahui persis bahwa sesuatu itu bukanlah curiga.

"... Apa sebenarnya yang mau kau katakan?"

_"Apa harus kusebut lagi baru kau mau mengerti ya?"_—helaan napas lagi—_"Shizu-chan memang sebodoh ini atau kau yang menolak untuk menarik kesimpulan?"_

"Kutu."

_"Padahal biasanya kau 'kan tidak terlalu bodoh. Meski aku juga tidak tahu darimana datangnya kepandaianmu itu sih, kalau bukan dari insting liarmu."_

_"Izaya."_

Jeda sejenak.

_"Aku ingin berteman denganmu, Shizuo. Itu saja."_

Jeda lagi, namun kali ini datangnya dari Shizuo.

_"Yare-yare. Kalau sudah kubilang beginipun kau tidak mengerti, jujur aku tidak tahu harus—"_

"Apa tidak pernah terpikir olehmu untuk bertanya saja pada intannya daripada berusaha memecahkan batunya?"

_"... Aku baru tahu kalau ini tidak diajarkan di komunitas protozoa, tapi FYI sejak ditemukan dari ribuan tahun yang lalu berlian tak bisa bicara, Shizu-chan."_

"Kau _tahu_ maksudku, Brengsek!"

Tawa Izaya kembali terdengar melalui _speaker_ ponselnya, kali ini begitu keras sampai-sampai Shizuo harus menjauh sedikit dari ponsel selama beberapa puluh detik kalau ia tak ingin menyakiti telinganya.

_"Aku—"_ Izaya berusaha menjelaskan di sela tawa, _"—tidak tahu kalau ternyata ada cara yang seperti itu—yang semudah itu. Makanya itu benar-benar tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di otakku."_

"Kukira kau yang pintar di sini."

_"Hahaha, ya, ya, ya. Kuakui kepandaianmu melebihi ekpektasiku. As expected from the unexpected Heiwajima Shizuo~"_

Butuh beberapa detik lagi bagi Shizuo, kali ini untuk menyadari bahwa bahkan dalam kalimat berbahasa Inggris yang dituturkan Izaya tidak sekalipun Izaya menyebutnya sebagai 'monster', tidak pula di sepanjang pembicaraan ini sejak Shizuo menerima telponnya.

_"—Ah. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa berlama-lama lagi. Seingatku ini hari ulang tahunmu jadi—happy birthday, ne, Shizu-chan. Tetaplah jadi yang terkuat, untuk kebaikanmu ... dan untuk kebaikanku juga."_

"... Kalau maksudmu agar aku selalu siap menendangmu, _well, thanks_."

Satu kekehan geli lagi. _"Kalau begitu, jaa—"_

"Izaya."

_"—Ya?"_

"... Kapan-kapan menelponlah lagi."

Mendengar tak ada balasan, Shizuo lalu menyandarkan telapak tangannya yang memegang batang rokok ke pagar, mendongak, meluruskan tatapannya ke langit yang kelabu.

"—Dan kali berikut kau datang ke 'Bukuro, aku siap mencekokimu susu."

Sedetik.

Lalu dua.

_"... Hmm."_

Dan panggilan berakhir.

* * *

><p>Langit seharusnya sudah merah saat Shizuo akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan ke rumah, namun sayang awan mendung masih berkumpul dan menutupi warnanya. Kotak rokok Shizuo telah kosong dan ia buang di tempat sampah pada salah satu sudut jalan, menyisakan satu batang terakhir yang kini masih ia nikmati. Dua jam berlalu tapi ia masih belum benar-benar bisa melupakan pembicaraannya anehnya dengan Izaya. Lalu saat ia akan berbelok dan masuk ke bagian pejalan kaki di jalan yang mulai sepi, ia malah mendengar namanya dipanggil dari belakang.<p>

"Shizuo!"

Ia belum sepenuhnya berbalik saat sesosok motor berwarna hitam legam beserta dua pengendaranya berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Shinra, yang menyapanya, melambai dari belakang punggung Celty. Shizuo masih sempat menyadari bahwa satu tangannya yang tak melambai kini berada di pinggang sang _dullahan_. Ia juga menyadari bahwa ketimbang mengenakan mantel putihnya seperti biasa, Shinra hanya mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan sebuah syal berwarna sama dan bermotif kotak-kotak merah dilingkarkan di lehernya.

"Baru pulang?" Shinra bertanya sambil bergerak turun dari motor, yang dijawab oleh Shizuo dengan sebuah anggukan. "Kami juga baru sampai. Tak kukira tempatnya lumayan jauh dari sini."

Shizuo mengernyit dan memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Memangnya kalian dari mana?" Ia mengambil satu hisapan di rokoknya lagi. "Ke mana baju putihmu? Kau bisa kedinginan kalau hanya pakai syal begitu."

Mendengar pertanyaan Shizuo, Shinra dan Celty terlihat saling pandang. Mereka, atau setidaknya Shinra, lalu kembali menatap Shizuo dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa langsung Shizuo artikan.

"... Kau belum tahu?" Shinra terlihat menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sebentar. "Kami juga baru tahu pagi ini karena aku dan Celty pergi ke Odawara sejak dua hari lalu. Tapi kupikir juga kau sudah tahu dari berita, dan—memang tidak peduli sampai memutuskan untuk tidak datang, jadi..."

Sang Kishitani menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk membetulkan posisinya, menarik napas panjang dan berusaha melanjutkan.

"Semalam Awakusu-kai dan salah satu kelompok dari Italia melakukan transaksi dibantu oleh Izaya. Tapi transaksi gagal dan Izaya terjebak baku tembak mereka. Polisi datang terlambat karena mereka tidak ingin terlibat, ambulans malah baru datang sekitar tiga puluh menit setelahnya."

Shizuo berharap Shinra bercanda sekarang, akan tetapi Shinra menatap mata Shizuo lurus-lurus saat ia menjelaskan, terlebih saat lelaki itu mengatakan—

"Jenazahnya dimakamkan siang tadi."

Rokok yang tadinya berada di sela bibir Shizuo, kini terpelanting ke tanah tanpa suara.

—_**f**__in_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Segala apresiasi, termasuk kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati. Last but not least, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
